1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment hangers and more particularly to an apparatus for hanging garments and exhibiting garment indicia.
2. History of the Prior Art
Prior designs of identification devices for garment hangers include stationary indicia means. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,914 features a marker device with four clasping members that is attachable to a portion of the hanger's hook. That design utilizes a very elaborate marking device construction. It also limits attachment of the marking device to the hook portion of the hanger.
Removable carrying indicia means disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,547 require means for deep mountings in the body of the hanger to facilitate proper attachment. Therefore, these means are not acceptable for a hanger constructed of thin resilient material. Moreover, this design doesn't allow the mountings to be located on the hook of the hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,940 discloses a design that requires an imposing tab mounting member to be molded to the body of the hanger. This design is inefficient, since it requires a substantial amount of material to form support means for the indicia. In addition, the design permanently alters the shape and overall form of the hanger.
The indicia display means that are presently available do not exhibit the efficiency standard desired to eliminate the waste of material used in creation of garment hangers. Also, the prior designs do not allow the flexibility of attaching the indicia carrying means on any part of the hanger hook or body which is desired.